


if we promised eternity (would you stay for that long?)

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, implied Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, miwa meets hinata because canon hasn't confirmed it happened, so i say it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: “You saved him, you know?” Miwa asked, glancing between Hinata and the sun behind him.Hinata shrugged, Kageyama mentioned it that morning, but he was confused by it, not bothering to ask Kageyama for a better explanation than what he was given. “I’m not really sure…”Miwa hummed, crossing her arms. “Well, you did. It’s not my place to tell you that, though, so I’ll let him do that.” She held out her hand to Hinata, who took it hesitantly. “What I’ll tell you, though, is thank you.”Hinata’s eyes widened. “Thank you?” He asked, confused.Miwa nodded. “Thank you for saving him when no one was there, Shouyou.”orHinata learns of more promises, meeting Kageyama Miwa and Kageyama Kazuyo for the first time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	if we promised eternity (would you stay for that long?)

**Author's Note:**

> happy 10/9 !! kghn day part 2 yaaaay
> 
> this is sort of my first time actually writing miwa, i hope she's great !! she's one of my favorite characters even if she appeared in one chapter of hq i really love her so i'm hoping my writing of her is okay!
> 
> so, here's the soulmates. the eternal, evergreen soulmates. nom eats them.
> 
> also, haikyuu manga spoilers !! TuT okay enjoy reading !!
>
>> “if you get really good, i _promise_ you, somebody who's _even better_ will come and find you.”  
>  _\- kageyama kazuyo to kageyama tobio, haikyuu chapter 387_  
> 

“You saved me, you know?”

Kageyama stared at Hinata’s sleeping form, running his hands through his hair. There was so much Kageyama wanted to say, wanted his boyfriend to hear, but he guessed it was enough to utter five small words and hope that Hinata would somehow hear or feel what he was trying to convey.

He normally didn’t have thoughts like those, the past was long gone and they were both in their early twenties, but there were nights where Miwa called him and asked if he wanted to see their grandfather the next day.

Kageyama had said yes all the times she asked, never knowing why she wanted to see him so frequently, his thoughts leading to a time in his life where he wasn’t able to feel happiness.

He wondered what would happen if he hadn't met Hinata. Kageyama couldn’t even imagine a life without him anymore. Without Hinata’s influence, Kageyama wasn’t sure where he’d end up. 

He moved his hand to cup Hinata’s face, smiling as Hinata stayed sleeping, unfazed by Kageyama’s touches. 

He needed to take a shower and prepare for his meet-up with his older sister, but he remained in bed, staring at his boyfriend, the person he thanked for everything.

He then realized that Miwa had yet to meet Hinata, in fact, she had insisted he bring him when they went to visit their grandfather.

Kageyama sighed, he wasn’t sure how Miwa would act around Hinata knowing that he was a huge factor in rescuing him when things became rough.

Perhaps she’d spoil him with endless “thank you for saving Tobio”s or she’d treat him like she always treated Kageyama, full of teasing and moments where she’d make herself seem tough. 

Maybe they’d both be on the same length when they first met, Kageyama wondered.

Hinata was the complete opposite of Kageyama, but maybe his and Miwa’s personalities would fit well together. He did grow up with her, after all, raised by the same person before he had to go.

Kageyama watched as Hinata started to stir, melting into Kageyama’s touch. Kageyama watched as Hinata’s tiny amber eyes stared at him, softening as they made eye contact.

“Good m’rning, Tobi,” Hinata whispered, smiling up at Kageyama. 

Kageyama huffed, rubbing Hinata’s cheek. “Morning. Wanna go somewhere today?”

Hinata shrugged, closing his eyes again. “Depends, where’re we going?”

“My grandfather’s resting place,” Kageyama replied. “My sister wants me to go with her.”

Hinata hummed, breathing slowly. “Why’re you inviting me?”

Kageyama flushed, adverting his eyes away from Hinata’s own, who started to peer up at him. “She… She insisted you come. She wants to meet you.”

Hinata brightened at that, his eyes widening as he scooted closer to Kageyama. “Oh!” He exclaimed. “I’d love to meet her! Let’s go! Let’s go!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, moving his hand to pinch Hinata’s playfully, smiling as Hinata pouted up at him. “Okay, I get it. Let’s eat breakfast, then?”

Hinata nodded. “Who’s cooking?”

“Obviously you,” Kageyama scoffed. “I cooked for five days while you slept in, dumbass.”

“Fine,” Hinata pouted. “I’ll make lunch too, for when we meet your sister. Does she like curry like you?”

“Obviously,” Kageyama responded. “You don’t have to make anything for her, we can just go to a restaurant or something.”

Hinata shook his head. “I want her to have a good first impression of me, Tobio!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to, I told her a lot about you.”

“That’s embarrassing!” Hinata shouted. “What did you tell her?”

Kageyama’s eyes softened, it was still morning and he just woke up. He didn’t have the energy to tease his boyfriend on it, so he decided to tell the truth. “Of how you saved me,” He replied, cupping Hinata’s cheeks.

Hinata blushed, Kageyama feeling the warmth of Hinata’s face. Despite his reaction, he looked a little confused. “O-Oh,” Hinata whispered, peering up at Kageyama. “How I saved you?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama offered a small smile, moving closer to Hinata. He embraced Hinata, smiling even wider as he felt Hinata hug him back. “From a tough time in my life, your words helped me.”

Hinata chuckled. “Was it when I screamed at you that I was here for you?” Hinata pressed his face against Kageyama’s shoulder. “I’ll always be here, Tobio.”

Kageyama snorted, rolling his eyes. “Think what you want to.”

“Eh? Why won’t you just tell me?” Hinata asked, pouting. “Ah, I’ll just ask your sister! I bet you told her everything.”

Kageyama averted his eyes, sighing. “I only started talking to her recently,” he informed. “Even if I did tell her, do you think she’ll tell you?”

Hinata only smiled, pressing a trail of kisses to Kageyama’s neck. “Mm, maybe. I’m excited to meet her. Is she like you?”

Kageyama scoffed. “She’s, if anything, more like you.”

Hinata chuckled. “I think we’ll get along well, then!”

Kageyama huffed, unsure if his decision to invite Hinata along would be something he’d regret.

But, as he watched Hinata animatedly talk about how he was going to talk to his older sister, he forgot the thought of being unsure about their meeting.

If this was the time Kageyama could introduce the one person who saved him from so much when they were younger to his sister and his grandfather, then he’d take the chance to.

Maybe then, Hinata would understand the impact he had on Kageyama’s life. He had never told Hinata directly what his impact was, this opportunity opening the door for him to let his boyfriend know how much he saved him.

Maybe then, Kageyama thought, his grandfather would be proud of him for finding his strongest opponent.

-

Hinata was, to say the least, nervous to meet Kageyama Miwa.

When Kageyama asked him to come with him and his sister to his grandfather’s resting place, Hinata was more than excited to meet Kageyama’s older sister, as well as seeing the person that Kageyama looked up to.

He was still excited, but it was also nerve-wracking to meet Kageyama’s older sister. Kageyama hadn’t talked about her much, the two of them only starting to talk again very recently, but he seemed enthusiastic to have Hinata meet her.

Hinata put on his best clothes (“Dumbass, you seriously don’t have to impress her,” Kageyama remarked. Hinata didn’t listen, because he kind of _had to.),_ a black blazer with a white turtleneck, wearing black pants and hoping it was okay.

Kageyama had worn a light blue wool sweater with grey pants, something Hinata thought suited him well. Hinata always thought such things suited Kageyama well.

Hand in hand, the two of them walked out of the car they used to drive to the cemetery, Hinata letting Kageyama lead him forward.

“Ah, are you sure it’s okay for me to come?” Hinata asked, suddenly feeling like he was intruding on something. “I can wait in the car, Tobio.”

Kageyama met his gaze, his eyes softening as if he realized what Hinata was currently feeling. “I’m sure. I want you here,” he said, giving Hinata a small smile.

Hinata flushed, continuing to let Kageyama lead the way across the grassy field that they were now walking on. He then saw someone standing in the distance, leaning in front of a gravestone.

“Miwa-nee,” Kageyama greeted as they reached the gravestone, Hinata’s eyes widening as _the_ Kageyama Miwa turned around and faced the two of them.

Miwa’s eyes widened too as she glanced between her brother and Hinata, Hinata able to see the resemblance in the two siblings. Her raven black hair rivaled her brother’s own, as well as her midnight blue eyes that were full of emotion and happiness.

“Tobio! Ah, is this the famous Hinata Shouyou you’ve been telling me about?” Miwa asked, smiling as Hinata met his gaze.

From the get go, Hinata realized that Miwa was much more… friendly than when Hinata first met her brother. Kageyama Tobio was relentless, the intense gaze in his eyes was enough to make Hinata never want to look away, to make Hinata fall harder than he’d first expected to.

Even if she was friendlier than when he first met his boyfriend, he noticed one thing similar between the two of them, the emotion in their eyes when they spoke. 

He realized the two of them stood in silence, as if they were waiting for Hinata to speak. Hinata smiled at Miwa, waving slowly. “H-Hi!” He squeaked.

Miwa giggled as Kageyama nudged him, rolling his eyes. “What are you so nervous for? Do you need to use the toilet?” Kageyama asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“No!” Hinata exclaimed, waving his hands around.

Miwa walked closer, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “You’re as cute as Tobio said you were!”

Kageyama flushed, averting his eyes as Hinata found an opening to tease him. “Ah, you told your sister that I was cute?”

Kageyama scoffed. “As if,” he mumbled.

“Aw, you’re so sweet, Tobio!” Hinata exclaimed, latching onto Kageyama’s arm. He faced Miwa with his newfound confidence. “What else did he say?” He asked mischievously.

Miwa brightened, grinning mischievously. “Oh, so much! He keeps mentioning how you cool you look on courtー”

“Okay, no more,” Kageyama interrupted. “Don’t tell him anything,” he hissed, Miwa smiling as she winked at Hinata.

“Right, right,” She said, nudging her brother. “Ah, Tobio, I completely forgot something in my car! Could you get it for me?”

Hinata’s eyes widened, knowing where this was going. He glanced at Miwa, who smiled knowingly back at him.

Kageyama, on the other hand, tightened his grip on Hinata’s hand and faced his sister. “Can’t you get it?”

Miwa smiled. “Well, I _could,_ but you’ll get there faster! It’s my scarf, Tobio!”

Kageyama huffed. “You could get itー”

“Come on, Tobio!” Miwa exclaimed. “Help me out, please? I don’t want to have to run in the freezing cold!”

Hinata giggled as Kageyama rolled his eyes, muttering words of agreement. “Fine.” He looked back to Hinata, his eyes softening. “I’ll be quick.”

Hinata smiled. “I know, dummy. Go help your sister out, then!”

Kageyama nodded, letting go of Hinata’s hand as Miwa gave him the key to the car. The two of them watched as Kageyama ran in the opposite direction, Hinata missing the heat of his boyfriend’s hand as cold wind breezed by them.

“Can I call you Shouyou?”

Hinata jumped, making eye contact with _Kageyama Miwa._ He nodded, averting his eyes. “Er, yes, Kageyama-san!”

Miwa chuckled, putting a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Just call me Miwa! It’s fine,” Miwa said, her eyes softening. 

“Ah, well, Miwa-san, it’s great to meet you!” Hinata exclaimed.

Miwa giggled. “Likewise, Shouyou! Hey, do you have any siblings?”

Hinata nodded, remembering that he was going to meet Natsu a few days from then. “Yeah, I have a younger sister.”

“Oh! We’re older siblings I see,” Miwa commented. “We’ll get along so well, I’m sure!”

Hinata beamed, realizing how easy it was to talk to Miwa. “That depends, do you have baby pictures of Tobio?”

Miwa nodded, winking mischievously. “Of course I do, I’ll show you them to you later.”

Hinata chuckled, throwing his hands in the air in excitement. “Uwah, yay! Tiny Tobio!”

Miwa gave Hinata a small smile. “Ah, it’s finally nice to meet the person that my brother always talks about. There’s a lot I want to say.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, tilting his head in confusion. “Ah, same?” He didn’t mean to let it come out as a question, but he wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Oh, really?” Miwa smiled. “Well, tell me!”

Hinata averted his eyes from the ones that looked so similar to his boyfriend’s eyes, looking at the ground. “I… It’s really nice to meet you! Tobio’s never really… invited me to meet anyone he’s related to, and it’s nice to know he was comfortable enough to let me meet you,” Hinata admitted.

He looked up to meet Miwa’s eyes, ones that were full of happiness. “Ah, I see,” she said, putting a hand to her chin to think. After a while, she smiled back at Hinata. “Well, it’s no surprise, really. We sort of drifted apart around the time he met you, I think. It’s only been recently since we started talking again.”

Hinata stilled. “Ah, sorry for bringing that upー”

“It’s okay, Shouyou,” Miwa said reassuringly. “That sort of leads me to what I want to talk to you about before Tobio comes back.”

Hinata hummed, allowing Miwa to continue. She smiled at Hinata’s compliance, continuing on. “Has Tobio ever mentioned anything about our grandfather to you?”

Hinata thought back to all of his conversations with Kageyama, nodding. “Once, when I got a fever during our first year.”

Miwa chuckled. “I should’ve known he’d do that,” she commented. She looked at Hinata, giving him a small smile. “You saved him, you know?” Miwa asked, glancing between Hinata and the sun behind him.

Hinata shrugged, Kageyama mentioned it that morning, but he was confused by it, not bothering to ask Kageyama for a better explanation than what he was given. “I’m not really sure…” 

Miwa hummed, crossing her arms. “Well, you did. It’s not my place to tell you that, though, so I’ll let him do that.” She held out her hand to Hinata, who took it hesitantly. “What I’ll tell you, though, is thank you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Thank you?” He asked, confused.

Miwa nodded. “Thank you for saving him when no one was there, Shouyou.”

Hinata gasped quietly, what did she mean byー

“Miwa-nee, what are you doing?”

Miwa jumped to face her brother, grabbing her scarf from his hand. “Ah, thank you so much, Tobio!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Whatever, don’t forget it next time.”

Hinata stood there, his mouth agape as he tried to process what just happened. What did Miwa mean by that? Was there more to the story than what Hinata first thought?

Kageyama looked at him, confused as he intertwined their hands together. “Are you okay?” He asked, looking down at Hinata with his eyebrows furrowed.

Hinata nodded, giving Kageyama a small smile. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

That didn’t seem to ease Kageyama’s worry, seeing as he glared at his sister. “What did you tell him?”

Miwa smiled. “Nothing! Just introducing ourselves is all,” she informed. “I just found out Shouyou has a younger sister! I want to meet her.”

Kageyama looked back to Hinata, who nodded. “Miwa-san also told me that she would should me your baby pictures! Ah, I’m so excited to see them!” Hinata smiled, jumping up at Kageyama.

Kageyama huffed. “Embarrassing, but that’s okay.”

Miwa chuckled. “It’s only okay because you find it cute that he’s being really happy right now. Like a bunny!”

Hinata smiled, pressing into Kageyama’s chest. “Ah, you think so, Tobio?”

Kageyama averted his eyes, flushing as Miwa started giggling on the side. Miwa patted Hinata on the shoulder, her eyes narrowing. “My little brother is so cute, isn’t he? Look at his face!”

“I hate both of you,” Kageyama hissed, no real aggression in his words as Hinata and Miwa just smiled at him, unashamed of the teasing they’d been doing.

“Now, now,” Miwa started. “I don’t think Kazuyo-san would like to hear that, Tobio,” Miwa scolded.

Hinata tilted his head in confusion. “Kazuyo-san?”

Before Kageyama could respond, Miwa nodded, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “Our grandfather!” She exclaimed. She looked back to Kageyama, winking. “It seems I forgot the flowers! I’ll be back!”

With that, Miwa ran off, waving at the two of them before disappearing out of sight.

Hinata looked up to Kageyama, giving him a small smile. “Thought she said she didn’t want to run in the cold,” Hinata commented.

Kageyama snorted. “Right? I think she just wanted to talk to you without me around.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow at Hinata. “What did she say, though? You look… er, troubled.”

Hinata pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s jawline, shaking his head. “Not troubled,” he mumbled. “Just… sort of confused?”

Kageyama huffed. “Mm, what’d she say?”

Hinata looked at his boyfriend, his eyes a little distant as he clung onto his arm. “She thanked me for saving you. I don’t… I don’t know if I did _that._ And if I did, I don’t remember.”

Kageyama stilled a little, trying not to show it. Hinata noticed immediately and tightened his grip on Kageyama’s arm, a sign that he wouldn’t be going anywhere and would be listening to whatever Kageyama had to say.

“Kazuyo-san introduced Miwa and I to volleyball. He left us early,” Kageyama started, raising his other hand to put it on Hinata’s cheek. “I was in middle school, and Miwa-nee was in high school. It was around that time when… things started happening.”

Hinata hummed, trying to connect everything together. “That was when you became the King of the Court, right?” He asked, his voice quieter than before, as if the cold wind surrounding them was speaking more than Hinata ever could.

Kageyama nodded. “That was when I drifted apart from Miwa-nee. I knew she was having her own troubles with what happened, we never really consulted each other on anything,” Kageyama admitted, his voice cracking as if such a memory was hard for him to tell Hinata.

Hinata frowned, mimicking what Kageyama had did and put his hand on his cheek. “Tobi, you don’t have to continue,” Hinata whispered. “It’s okay.”

Kageyama shook his head. “I wanted you to come here to know about this,” Kageyama said, giving Hinata a small smile. “Let me finish, dumbass.”

Hinata chuckled at that, letting his hand fall as Kageyama pressed a kiss to his forehead. “What happened after that?” Hinata asked, signalling to Kageyama that it was alright for him to continue.

“I started feeling alone,” Kageyama whispered against the wind that breezed past the two of them, a memory long swept up in the past. “My tosses got faster, everything started getting faster, and I felt like it was a never-ending spiral of being a _egotistical king_ and people not being there.”

Hinata sighed, putting his arms around Kageyama in an almost-embrace. “You just wanted someone to be there, right?” Hinata asked.

He wasn’t just talking about volleyball, and he knew Kageyama understood that with the way he put his arms around Hinata in response, humming as he put his chin on Hinata’s head. “Yeah,” was all he said, letting their silence speak more than they ever could.

Hinata pressed closer to Kageyama’s chest. “M’sorry,” Hinata mumbled, pressing closer to Kageyama as he tried not to let tears fall. He wouldn’t cry for Kageyama’s past, not when Kageyama had trusted him to know it.

Kageyama huffed. “You have nothing to be sorry for, dumbass,” Kageyama remarked, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s hair. “You saved me, you know? When no one could.”

Hinata sniffled, lifting his head from Kageyama’s chest. “But!” He exclaimed, wind suddenly hitting them harder than it did before, making Hinata shiver in Kageyama’s arms. “But I could’ve done more, Tobio. So much more.”

Hinata felt his chest tighten at Kageyama’s small smile. “Shou, there’s nothing else you could’ve done,” Kageyama mumbled. “What would you even do, anyway? Time travel and tell your younger self to be my friend? That probably wouldn’t work.”

Hinata averted his eyes from Kageyama’s, looking at the ground. “I don’t know, maybe. I don’t want you to feel that way.”

Kageyama pressed a small kiss to Hinata’s cheek, letting out a small breath that sounded more like a laugh. “I don’t feel that way anymore, dumbass. Don’t worry.”

Hinata looked back at Kageyama, meeting his gaze that seemed to be warm against the rough winter wind. He sighed, blinking his tears away knowing his eyes were glassed over with them. “You sure?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama nodded. “You saved me, remember? So, it’s fine,” Kageyama reassured. “Everything you did helped me. Thank you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, feeling tear on his cheek as Kageyama whispered his thanks. “You dummy,” Hinata mumbled. “You don’t have to say that.”

Kageyama shook his head, getting his sleeve and wiping Hinata’s tears as they streamed down his face. “I have to,” Kageyama rebutled. “Stop crying, dumbass. I told you, I’m fine.”

Hinata chuckled despite his tears, letting Kageyama wipe them. He smiled, hugging Kageyama as he finished wiping his tears and letting his head fall on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Kazuyo-san,” Kageyama started, and Hinata knew he was no longer talking to him. “This is Hinata Shouyou. He’s my stupid rival that I’m stupidly in love with.”

Hinata separated from Kageyama, pouted. “Rude,” he mumbled. “Don’t listen to him, Kageyama-san!”

Kageyama snorted as Hinata’s head fell back on his shoulder. “I’ve always wondered if what you said would be true,” Kageyama whispered against the wind. He played with Hinata’s hair, melting against Hinata’s touch. “It’s kind of like fate, how it came true.”

Hinata made a small noise, as if to ask what words Kageyama was talking about. Kageyama pressed a kiss to Hinata’s head, letting out a small breath.

“It was more like a promise,” Kageyama whispered, loud enough for Hinata to hear. _“I_ promise _you, if you get really good_ _, somebody_ even better _will come and find you.”_

Kageyama tightened his hold on Hinata as the wind breezed past them once again, the cold air making Hinata shiver a bit. “I found my somebody even better,” Kageyama said. “Are you proud, Kazuyo-san?”

Hinata smiled at his words, the wind no longer blowing past them as if it was a response. The wind slowed, Hinata seeing small flakes of snow falling to the ground.

“I think he’s proud.” Hinata turned around, meeting Miwa’s small smile as she laid flowers at the gravestone. “He promised you, didn’t he? And you fulfilled it, I’m sure he’s more proud than anything right now.”

Hinata nodded, agreeing as he looked up at his boyfriend. “You said it was kind of like fate?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama nodded. “Do you think so?”

Hinata hummed, kissing Kageyama lightly on his lips. “It can’t just be a coincidence, right?”

Kageyama snorted, their small moment interrupted by Miwa clearing her throat. “Ahem, you two are so soft, it’s actually _scary._ I’ve never seen Tobio look at anyone like that before.”

Hinata giggled, answering before Kageyama could even open his mouth. “Right? When we first met he was like,” Hinata paused, temporarily removing his hands from Kageyama’s side and flattening his hair, moving some of his bangs to the middle of his face. _“Only the strong stay on the court.”_

“Dumbass, I did not say that!” Kageyama hissed, causing Hinata to laugh.

“Yes you did!” Hinata exclaimed. “You and your _I wish I could receive, toss, and spike all by myself.”_

“Shouyou, I _will_ spike you across the Olympic court,” Kageyama huffed, causing Hinata to giggle.

Hinata tried to stifle in more of his laughs as he looked up at Kageyama. “Uwah, then you’ll lose your best spiker!”

“Oh, you two are playing in the Olympics together?” Miwa asked, suddenly intrigued. “The official list hasn’t been released to the public, I think you two dropped something you shouldn’t have!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “It got released this morning, Miwa-nee.”

“Ah, oops! Exciting!” Miwa exclaimed. “I can’t wait to see you two play, I could only find grainy videos of Karasuno at your third year. I’ll be sure to buy a ticket or something, maybe get in as the mascot.”

“Oh, you’ve never seen us play together?” Hinata asked.

Miwa shook her head, crossing her arms. “Nope! Just in the grainy videos from Karasuno! I saw your debut game too, Shouyou, you were awesome! No wonder Tobio considers you his _somebody even better!”_

“I still can’t believe he beat me in his debut game,” Kageyama huffed. “Next time we face off, _I’ll win.”_

Hinata shook his head. “No, I’ll win again. You won’t catch up!”

“Oh, yeah? Do you want to race to the car?”

Hinata smiled. “Is that a challenge, Tobio?”

Kageyama smiled back. “You’re on, Shouyou.”

Miwa rolled her eyes, looking at the gravestone in front of them. “Kazuyo-san, do you see these two right now? Do you see what fate did?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re getting mad at fate.”

Hinata chuckled. “Miwa-san, are you getting mad at fate for causing this rivalry to happen?”

“You two are so in love I almost hate it,” Miwa said sarcastically, no real bite to her words. “Ah, that being said, you two want to go out for lunch? Alisa made curry!”

“Alisa-san is at your house?” Kageyama asked, Miwa nodding as she winked at the two of them.

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Alisa… _Haiba Alisa?”_ He asked, shocked.

Miwa hummed, giving Hinata a thumbs up. “She’s my girlfriend!” She exclaimed. She looked to Kageyama, smiling. “I told her to make our special Kageyama family recipe and prepare it for when I come home with you two!”

Hinata smiled. “Ah, the special Kageyama family recipe is so good! Especially with egg on top!”

Miwa smiled, looking at Kageyama as she crossed her arms. “You introduced him to that?”

Kageyama shook his head, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “He likes egg on top of his rice.”

A small breeze passed the three of them as they walked away from Kageyama Kazuyo’s gravestone, Hinata watching as the two Kageyama siblings talked amongst themselves, smiling.

“Kageyama-san,” Hinata whispered to the wind, to Kageyama Kazuyo, knowing that his boyfriend and Miwa couldn’t hear him. “Thank you.”

He squeezed in between Miwa and his boyfriend, grabbing onto Kageyama’s hand. He listened to their conversation about eggs and why they wouldn’t be good to play volleyball with.

As he and Kageyama reached their car, he looked up at his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek as he relaxed in his seat. “Thank you for trusting me with this,” Hinata whispered, feeling dreary as the warmth of the car reached him.

Kageyama hummed as Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut, resting his head against the edge of the car seat. He felt Kageyama move his head to Kageyama’s shoulder, pressing a small kiss to Hinata’s forehead.

“Thank you for everything,” Kageyama whispered. “It’s sort of a long drive to Miwa-nee’s house, so sleep, Shou.”

Hinata chuckled, humming as he settled in his spot, resting his head on Kageyama’s shoulder as he heard the car start.

He drifted into a light sleep, thinking about the promise that he and Kageyama were about to fulfill, and the thousand other promises that they would make in the future.

For their rivalry was eternal, one that was never ending.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starberryteas) if u wanna talk about kghn with me !! TuT


End file.
